


《A Love Letter to P . B . P . 》

by GoldfishM



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM
Summary: 这是两个【成熟】的【大人】之间的游戏濒死体验预警（窒息感觉）已经是老夫老妻了





	《A Love Letter to P . B . P . 》

今天凌晨开始所有人都有些躁动，大街上的气氛仿佛只需一颗火星就能引爆。人们窃窃私语，用手机传递信息，一举一动全都与平日状态截然不同。

而事态正持续发酵。

晚七点时，压抑的空气被一条INS点燃，其后五个小时数十次引发全网宕机。

那是彼得·帕克在三个月后发布的第一条INS：我回来了，正在等他下班。

蜘蛛侠和奇异博士去外太空后全球都在关心他们的动向，然而两人并不处于可以随时联络的区域，这三个月只有几条少得可怜的消息。复仇者们对任务内容守口如瓶，却明确表明了它的危险性。但它只能由两人完成，奇异博士需要负责传送，而友好邻家蜘蛛侠――他似乎是被点名参加的人。

托尼几乎是在瞬间就得知了自家男友的消息。星期五报告说彼得正在楼下。工作从来不能和他的男朋友相提并论。他冲下楼去，一眼就看到倚在车旁的那个人。

“嗨。”彼得抬头跟他打了个招呼。托尼强迫自己放慢脚步，而彼得却两步跑到他的身边，搂着托尼进行了一个深吻。

一直到焦渴得到略微缓解后他俩才分开，托尼的手有足够的时间大致检查一遍彼得。没有受伤――当然！――也没有任何异常，唯一不同的是出发前只有一点点迹象的小肚子已经彻底长出来了。

“你们吃的很好吗？”托尼和他额头相抵。

“不算好，配给都是高热量食物，但我们一路上没怎么打斗，于是就胖了。”彼得和他耳厮磨鬓，用自己的胡渣蹭他的脸。又是两分钟。他好不容易才把自己从托尼身上扯下来。

“还有，压力很大。”

他的确很久没过过这样的日子了。托尼和他的恋情一直是人们乐于讨论的话题，甚至二十年经久不衰。而托尼则总是想让他“拥有最好的”，几乎要把他养成猪。

在星期五的帮助下复仇者联盟发布了一条推特：〔任务成功！〕奇异博士和蜘蛛侠平安归来，两人已经开始休整。而托尼则是：下班回家，和彼得一起。

彼得一直极力克制饮食，而他的体质本也不是容易长胖的那种，但只要有了小肚子，他就悲哀的发现自己根本减不掉。托尼不介意――长胖了的彼得更不容易发火了。他像那种窝在床上等主人回家的加菲猫，其慵懒和性感都别有滋味。

“你知道我们怎么和萨诺斯谈判的吗？斯蒂芬绝对是一个谈判专家……”彼得喋喋不休的给他讲过去三个月的事儿，托尼却只想封住他的嘴。当然不能是在大街上――也不能是车里――托尼从电梯里出来之后才反应过来：“为什么不去我家？”

回答他的是彼得的唇，以及小公寓昏暗的环境。

他们跌跌撞撞的倒在床上，彼得抬手用蛛网粘住门。这是他名下不多的财产，还一度成为他的安全屋。它的确很小，东西杂乱地堆放着，有两三件却明显和托尼有关。

因为静电除尘机这里还算干净，床和地板是一个等级的。彼得的大衣下面套着的还是战衣，托尼掀开它时身下的人明显有些抗拒。

“怎么？”

彼得叹了口气：“我知道，我长胖了。”

托尼轻笑两声，让他翻过身去。彼得认命般搂着他的脖子又索要了一个吻，然后趴着去扒拉床头柜。

安全屋内当然不会有他们现在需要的东西，但好歹有些硫磺软膏可以凑合。彼得扔了一管给托尼，男人此时正脱光了自己来扒他的裤子。

“你真的……丰满了，宝贝。”托尼似乎是在憋笑。彼得压在枕头上，扭头瞪他：“你再这么说我就不干了。”

半吊子的润滑很快就抹了过来，托尼抽出一只手捏他的屁股瓣：“它这么软……捏起来也很好。”他着了迷般玩着那两团软肉。彼得以前身材顶好，屁股又翘又圆，现在却像一块甜软的奶油，托尼怀疑待会儿自己是不是会把他融化掉。

“快点，托尼。”彼得拉着他的手腕，“待会儿再玩行吗？看着已经过了三个月的份上。我来找你之前已经洗过澡了。”

“你洗了澡，却没刮胡子？”托尼念念不舍的在他屁股上咬了一口，看见小穴在瞬间缩紧又放松。他准备好了――

“今天早上、回来之前刮过……你觉得我蓄起来、怎么样？”肠壁被推挤开时彼得还在断断续续的说着闲话，语调却有些走样。托尼贴紧他的后背，两根手指托起他的下巴，扳过来：“看看你现在这模样。别留，你不适合。”

彼得半闭着眼睛，伸舌去舔托尼的指头，男人猛地一挺腰，几乎要把他撞在床板上：“你已经够性感了……特别是在这种时候。”

他趴在他身上停了片刻，感受甬道紧致包裹的感觉。小别重聚，一场大刀阔斧的操弄是他能想到的最好的礼物了。彼得也明显很喜欢――他主动的向后撞了撞，催促托尼下一个动作。

“你比平常着急很多呀，宝贝。”托尼却刻意放慢了动作，一点一点的磨着，偏偏忽略彼得最渴望的地方，“那么着急，连我刚刚玩你的屁股都不让。”

彼得要被他逼疯了。有快感持续的传来，却始终达不到那个程度。他能感觉到托尼恶劣的塞进来却懒洋洋的阴茎，硬度和热度都彰显着它的可口，而他明明都张开下面的嘴咬住了――

“先操我，托尼，求你了。”他喘着气说，“你知道这三个月我没梦见了你多少次吗？每次惊醒后我都不得不悄悄起床找个安静的地方，就怕被人听到哽咽和喘息……别这么对我，用点力……这太不公平了……”

如他所愿。托尼终于肯满足小他近十岁的男友了――掐在腰上的手让彼得勉强维持住了身形。托尼每一下都进的很深，拉出来时带动了肠壁的嫩肉。彼得喘的更急了些，夹杂着一些甜腻诱人的鼻音。他早就没有叫床的习惯了――在二十多岁时就改掉了。

但是托尼很喜欢听。

“你以前可比现在放得开，”他碾过那一点，彼得半张着嘴却没喊出声，“很容易就哭出来，好像我折磨了你太久了一样。还有声音。真后悔当时没录下来过。”

“或许、是因为你的缘故。”彼得断断续续的讲着，身体沉浸在熟悉的快感中，仿佛被水泡开的干花。他在托尼的操弄下如同干花遇水后绽放了第二次生命，软腻甜糯的声音略带沙哑。

彼得三十五岁了说话有时还奶声奶气的像青少年。音色倒是有变，在床上时压着的呻吟都色情的要命，哑哑的，像是在求你操他。

托尼听见他质疑自己的话也不恼，反而开启自己的纳米战甲给彼得戴上两个手环，挨在一起时一下子吸严实了。

把彼得的手推到头顶上去后托尼停了一下，直起背从上往下地看他，目光火热有如实质，接着拿出了头盔，开启摄像模式。

“那我希望今晚我们都不会失望。”

彼得猛地瞪大眼睛，喉咙里冲出含糊的“F”音又被截断。他的腰绷到极限，许久不见的肌肉线条重又凌厉起来。

他感觉自己正在被焚烧。

托尼扳着他的脸，紧盯着那双逐渐失焦的眼睛，每一次挺腰时他都能看到那里面有东西在翻腾，活泼生动的仿佛要破茧而出。彼得也在这时略微找回了点意识，嘴里期期艾艾却说不出完整的句子。

托尼体谅地将自己的耳朵送上去：“说吧宝贝，你要告诉我什么？”然而下身的动作却是完全相反的不温柔。

彼得终于放弃抵抗，长腿哆哆嗦嗦地提起来压到他背上，示意托尼加快速度。与此同时他长长呼出一声呻吟，带着高于体温的欲望的气息。

马上他就后悔了。塞在他体内的阴茎似乎又胀大了一点。彼得不适地动了动，旋即遭到了更加凶狠的操干。他怀疑自己要被撑坏了――托尼咬着他的耳廓，痛感却被淹没在揉搓他的那只手带来的情欲之中。

他射出来时溅了两人满身，托尼胸膛上也有，而因此收缩的小穴也挤得托尼一阵恍神。精液烫的彼得几乎要蜷起身来。

“操……”托尼骂了一句。他第一次没有守住！

彼得半眯着眼看他，放松的表情中带着令人玩味的挑衅：“怎样？”他又夹了夹托尼。

“很好。”托尼缓缓点头，“你离开的时候我也没闲着。你知道吗？星期五已经能够模拟你的行为了。她建的模型真的很棒，我在上面试了所有不敢试的东西。”

“我不喜欢让星期五进卧室，这就是为什么今天我要你来这儿。”彼得皱眉，“稍后再谈吧。”

“你在吃她的醋吗？”托你轻笑，“别这样。她是个好女孩。”

“对，好的连我们做爱的数据都收集起来了。3D模型乖吗？你操那个空气彼得·帕克会有这么爽吗？”他提高了语调，持续用力。

托尼已经再次兴奋起来了：“当然不会，但那些空气可以让你接下来爽翻。”

明明手还被铐着、现在一副任人鱼肉的样子，彼得却露出了一个堪称自信的笑：“拭目以待。”

湿软的小穴吞吐着托尼的阴茎，频率不快，刚刚射进去的精液混着彼得分泌的肠液一起被搅动起来，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。此时的交合带着一股子莫名奇妙的静谧感，好像不是在做这档子事，而是在湖边坐着看夜空和星。

――确实在看星。两人的眼神胶着纠缠，紧咬着对方不放。托尼的拇指抚上他鬓角，抹掉一把汗，彼得则盯着身上人从额上滑到下颌处的一滴水珠，同时感受到几乎悬空的下面滑落了一些什么出来。他下意识地想夹住，反应过来那是什么之后腾地红了脸。

托尼被打了被他打乱了速度，闷哼一声之后不管不顾的开始发狠。彼得侧过脸去咬住他的手，托尼拿刚才摸了满把腥骚的手扳开他的牙关，另一只则略一下移，掐住了他的喉咙！

彼得不可置信的瞪他。带薄茧的手指在他口腔里摸索着，玩他的舌头。与此同时空气越来越少――他涨红了脸，手没法用，腿却越打越开。

窒息感让他下意识的恐惧。他的脑海中闪现过一些奇奇怪怪、毫无意义的片段，其中绝大部分都与托尼有关。他认真地考虑起死亡来，可混沌的快感让他只能呜咽着落回现实生活中。

被操死在床上。

他竟然觉得这是自己最想干的事。

彼得并没有反抗。性欲在此刻变得无穷的大，压倒了一切无关的东西。

他抽搐了一下，挺腰向上射了出来。托尼松开手，发现彼得眼眶红红的，有泪在里面。爽的。

而他自己还硬着。他等了等，看到彼得难得这么示弱的一面，有些于心不忍，又想变本加厉地欺负他。

他毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

“不，托尼，停……”彼得崩溃地喊，“停一下！”

但恐怕磕高了的人也没有托尼现在疯魔。别说停下来，他表现的好像只要减速世界就会毁灭似的。彼得整个人瘫软在床上，第一滴泪憋了老半天后终于落下来，然后一发不可收拾。各种体液混在一起粘在身上，他也不想去理会了，喉咙里嘤嘤呜呜地发出一阵类似小狗求饶的声音。

彼得的两条大白长腿无力地搭在托尼身上，肌肉一阵阵发麻。要是想的话以他的力气绝对可以推开托尼，但看他现在的状态，连“想”都成了一种奢望。

让自己活下去。他只剩下这样的意识。无论接下来托尼要干什么，活下去――

然后他哭着拉下托尼上半身，撞上他的唇，撕咬般开始和他接吻。

结束时周围已经不像人居住的地方了。开一辆坦克碾过来大概也不会更差。托尼终于大发慈悲把他的手解开了，腕子上面各一道淤青。

彼得摩挲手腕，瞪他。

“我只是怕你半途把我打飞出去。”托尼耸肩，嘴角带着血迹，“很明智的防范措施。”

“我过于信任你了，现在我要考虑一下安全词。”

“我说过这些都是有把握的吧。濒死体验我计算过很多次了。”

“嗯。哪天我真被操死了就是最好的了。”

两个人黏糊糊的粘在一起，语调都漫不经心。

“你生日的时候要度个假吗？今年我打算带你去刚买的那个小岛上玩玩，说过很多次了。”

“不想。”彼得望着天花板。

“那你想要什么生日礼物。”托尼撑在他边上，问。

“我想要世界和平。”他把目光落回他脸上，“然后我就不需要当Spider-Man了，也不需要出差。我们可以呆在一起，想做什么做什么。

“不想做任何事情也可以。想待多久都可以。”

空气里的声音沉下去。窗外的星星也很安静。

托尼抱了抱他，轻轻吻了他的眼睛。

――FIN――


End file.
